


plus some explosives

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Eliot Takes His Kitchen Very Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What- what boxes?”Eliot leveled a Look.“Oh,thoseboxes!"





	plus some explosives

“Hardison, the hell’s in my kitchen, man?”

Eliot stormed in. Alec went from napping to the floor.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a big pile of boxes, would you?”

“What- what boxes?”

Eliot leveled a Look. 

“Oh, _those_ boxes! They’re for, ah, an experiment?”

Eliot folded his arms. Hardison sighed. 

“We were gonna surprise you. For your birthday.”

“You don’t know my birthday.”

“Parker insisted the date didn’t matter. It’s mostly knives-”

“You got me knives?” 

“Well, mostly knives, plus some-”

“What kinda knives?”

“Really man? Really? You’re gonna- they’re nice knives!” Hardison called to Eliot’s receding back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble chain started by wrangletangle over on tumblr! 
> 
> Ah, these two fools, I love them, they bicker so much, the dialogue is so fun to write.
> 
> Send me prompts and find more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
